


After midnight

by idrathermalec



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Couch Cuddles, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sherlockians, and doctor who, im bad at this sorry, kit is a nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrathermalec/pseuds/idrathermalec
Summary: When Kit arrives at the institute, the last thing he's expecting is to be swept away by the absolutely gorgeous Tiberius Blackthorn. Everything about him is fascinating- his hair, his voice, his love for mysteries. But he isn't prepared for whatever else comes with this new life





	1. Call me Kit

Chapter 1- Call me Kit.

"Hey Kit, I don't know what you're doing in there but its time for dinner." Emma Carstairs voice rung out from the other side of Kit's door. Christopher Rook-no Christopher Herondale- stifled down a wave of rage. He hated them, all of them, especially the blond girl standing outside his door.  
"He isn't going to come out Emma. He's been in there for six hours and 22 minutes exactly. He came out to take the clothes you gave him and went back inside.", said a quiet voice. Kit sat up straight. He recognized that voice. It bought back memories- a blade against his throat, thick black eyelashes against steel gray eyes. He wouldn't mind going back to that time; warn his father of what they were up against, save his life.  
"Why don't you go ahead. I'll get him out.", said Tiberius Blackthorn. Through the oak door Kit could hear Emma's hesitant agreement. It wasn't until he could hear Emma's footsteps did the doorknob turn and the black-haired boy himself come in.  
"It supposed to be locked." , Kit said not caring about the poison in his voice. "No door is ever locked to a Shadowhunter.", came the curt reply. Kit's face, despite the morning's events flushed. He wanted the shadowhunters to see him on his feet, ready to fight them of if he needed to, not sitting at the foot of his bed, his head in his hands. "You know I'm really hungry, if you don't come out we both are going to starve." Tiberius' matter-of -fact tone was enough to make Kit blink out of surprise.  
"You don't need to be here."  
"I kind of do. What if another Mantid attacks or worse-what if someone tries to hold a blade to your throat, that's my department. "  
"Then Tiberius, I'd question the security of this hellhole.", Kit tried to put some scorn into it but a grin was slowly spreading across his face. There was something about this new boy that made him smile. To his surprise Tiberius smiled back. Though Kit had thought Tiberius was beautiful before, his smile lit up his entire face- it was so innocent, like a baby's first memory. His gray eyes lit up and his cheeks showed the ghost of .  
Tiberius put his hand out. "And for the record, call me Ty. Everyone calls me that."  
"Fine, but call me Kit.", he said taking Ty's hand.


	2. The dinner

Chapter 2- The Dinner  
Ty hasn’t let go of my hand since we left my room. Its like he’s grabbed onto my hand as if someone’s going to take it away from him.  
Oh my god. What the hell is wrong with you, Kit Rook? Pull yourself together. You just lost your father. And you’re thinking about a guy whose holding your hand. Without thinking, I yank my hand out of Ty’s grip. If he feels anything he doesn’t show it.  
I follow him down the main staircase, neither of us saying a word. The corridor is full of noise coming from the dining room. Just before we enter the dining room Ty pulls me into a broom closet I hadn’t noticed was there. I’m in a broom closet with this guy. Shit, Kit. Shut up.  
“They won’t hate you. Not if you don’t mess up.” Is his voice always this serious? “Anyway, you already know Emma and Julian. You’ve probably heard of Mark. Blond hair. You’ll recognise him. Livy’s my twin. She doesn’t look anything like me though. Looks older. Then its Dru. She’s 13. The seven year old is Tavy. Don’t worry about the other’s; they’ll introduce themselves.” He opens the door to the broom closet and makes his way out. He looks back before stepping out and says, “Don’t forget Dru.”  
I’m met by an eerie silence the moment I enter the dining room. Everyone’s faces show a different expression. I take my place between a chubby little brunette who must be Dru and a pretty girl with black hair. She’s older than me. Shame. The girl who must be Dru is looking at me with an expression between hero worship and confusion. Suddenly, when she realises I’ve caught her staring at me, she flashes me a cute little embarrassed smile. I can’t help but smile back. This one’s different.  
******************  
As much as I hate them I can’t help but admit how good the food is. Ty occasionally flashes me a smile as I wolf down the Alfredo.  
But the joy is short-lived. It isn’t long until they start asking questions.  
“So, Kit. Will you be staying with us?” Julian’s the first one to ask. Luckily, Emma answers it for me. “He needs to train Julian” Her voice is guarded though. There’s something going on with those two. Who knows what.  
“what do you mean ‘train’?” it’s my turn to sound guarded. My father spent my whole life warning me about these people. I’m not going to immediately switch sides. “You need to learn how to fight Kit.” A pretty woman with a Koi fish tattoo speaks up. “We can’t always use the safety of the institute. Before everything, us shadowhunters are warriors.” She smiles at me. “Besides, Emma’s been telling me about your battle instincts. I’ll train you. My name’s Diana Wrayburn.”  
*******************  
Dinner is luckily a quick affair.  
We gather in the foyer to say goodbye to Diana. She tells Emma to look after my gear, whatever that is. Kit hasn’t spoken to me until before the dinner. God kit, stop behaving like a 13 year old girl. I drag myself up the stairs to my new bedroom, dreading tomorrow’s activities


End file.
